Inuyasha's New Life
by Hinurans'girlychick66
Summary: Want to see what it would be like to live with a modern day, 23 year old Inuyasha? Inuyasha, now 23 has a beautiful expecting wife Kagome and a little boy, but what happens when former wife Kikyo and jail partner Naraku end up killing his brother?
1. NOT MINE!

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT THAT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI IS THE OWNER OF INUYASHA AND ONLY RUMIKKO TAKAHASHI IS THE ONLY ONE WHO OWNS INUYASHA I DO NOT OWN SHIRO OR HIROSHI OR KOHANA OR SACHI PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THOSE CHARECTERS BELONG TO THE LITERARY DRAGON AND THE LITEREARY DRAGON ONLY THE ONLY THINGS THAT ARE MINE ARE SANNA, AIKO AND AIKU AND OTHER CHARECTERS THAT MAY APPEAR IN LATER CHAPTERS.**

_**DO**_ **_NOT MISTAKE THESE GREAT ARTISTS WORKS FOR MINE THEY BELONG TO THOSE PEPOLE ONLY!!NOT MINE!! _**


	2. A Note!

Don't hate me!! I know that my chapters are short, and I may not put punc capitalization or spell right, but I'm new! Just let me adjust! kk! **BE NICE!! I MEAN IT!! BE NICE!!**


	3. I'm Home!

Here it is!! My story!! I chose the name shiro because the Fanfic I basing this off of (please do not kill me The literary Dragon) is The Babysitter by: The Literary Dragon!And Inuyashas' sons name in that story is Shiro. You should read her story first! It is really cute!! STILL NOT MINE!!

* * *

"Kagome? I'm Home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Inuyasha walks into his kitchen and is hit by tantilizing smells of the dinner his beautiful wife was cooking. on days were he was tired and stressed it was good to come home to his sweet and loving wife. He remebered where he used to come home to his ex, Kikyo. She never did anything, but waste his money. She finally left when he couldn't give her what she wanted.She had said it was all his and his sons fault that she wasn't happy. But then he met kagome and they loved each other much more. She was much better than Kikyo. Never wanting anything more than love and comfort when she needed it. and she was always there for him too. Kikyo on the other hand could'nt even remember her own sons' name and petted him like a dog when she saw him for an hour each week.

She always said "Inuyasha can you get the child to stop touching me he's all sticky."

and his answer always was " Shiro is a little boy, they get sticky even when they're sleeping." He didn't mind though, because he was his son. He always loved the way the his kids grabed on to his feet when he came home and how he would pick them up and spin them around until they got dizzy.

"Hey!" He grabed the beautiful hips of his now pregnant wife who was cooking mizo soup. Because the child who was now inside of her took up the whole front portion of its' mother, Inuyasha had to make do with grabing her by the hips. She was so big that he could barely fit his arms around her. They were very surprized though when they had found out the young adult was carrying twins! She did tell him enough was enough. She walked off the table when they were done with the ultra sound and told him that if he wasn't going to get a vasectami then they wouldn't be sharing the bed for a while.

He tried to aruge with her about what would happen if they wanted another child and her response was "Well Inuyasha there are always places where they can put them on hold for us." He looked at her with shocked eyes as she wadled off to find a bathroom. In the end though, the loser sat in a wheel chair holding his chrotch with a painfilled expression while Kagome, the winner, just smirked and giggled all the way home. He thought she would'nt know how it should feel, but then he remembered what she had gone through with Kohana and dicided that, that was much worse.

"So how was work?"

"Please don't ask that."

"Why not?"

"As if you don't know how it is everyday! This is wrong , no it's right. Pepole yelling at each other! Helloooo morons! You're both wrong!!"

"Shhhhh Inuyasha! Kohana's asleep."

"Sorry. What's for dinner?"

"Mizo soup."

"Yumm." Inuyasha tried to reach for the spoon, but even though she was pregnant Kagome still managed to strike the young mans hand before he could steal a sip.

"Ow! Not that hand! It hurts!"

"Why babe?"

"I had to punch a guy after he called me an A-hole."

"Inuyasha! You are going to get us sued!"

"Feh! As if, but anyways I don't wanna talk about it anymore, k?"

"Why not?"

"Is that all you can ask?" She shot him a glare which seemed to say "If you want to eat you will tell me." Inuyasha sighed. "I just hurt, ok? Everything aches!"

"Babe. How do you think I feel?" She points to her balloon stomach.

"I know."

"But I can get you an Ibuprofen and a masage."

"Please and thank you?"

"Sure." She started rumaging through the cabinate and finally found the bottle of the red round pills. Then she gave him a nice masage and went back to cooking.

"So what are the kids having for dinner?"

"Well Shiro gets Mizo soup and Kohanna can have some yummy baby food and breast milk."

"That must be so fun for you."

"You want to be mommy?"

"No! Has Sango called?"

"Not yet and I'm worried. Miroku says she's still in the hospital."

"Miroku sounded pretty scared."

"Yeah! She has a really high blood pressure, but she will be fine."

"So where is Miroku?"

"He's still at the hospital with her. He wont leave until she does, but I heard she's awake."

"That's good. So we will be seeing her soon huh?"

"Yes and we are taking the kids with us."

"What did she have?"

"A boy. I know she wanted a girl, but she still is really happy."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he offered to make it happen again!"

"Inuyasha, sicko!"

"It's true!" Inuyasha walks into the family room where Shiro is playing with his red toy truck.

"Hey Shiro!"

"Daddy!" Inuyasha catches the little boy who threw himself at his unexpecting father.

"Woah! Did someone have sugar today?" Inuyasha tilts his head to where Kagome is standing.

"By the time I got to him, the halloween bag was half empty."

"Shiro?" Shiro looks at his father with the cutest innocent smile ever to touch human lips.

"Did you listen to your mother when she told you to stop?"

"Noooo..."

"Then why did you do it?"

"It tasted good!"

"Yeah until you got sick."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Sorry Inuyasha."

"It's ok. He knows it was wrong and now I know he learned not to do it."

"How?"

"Cause puke on it's way up don't taste to good, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha turns his head towards the t.v screen and presses power on the remote. He then channle surfs until he reaches the news.

"Don't get involved babe! Dinners almost ready!"

"K! DANG!"

"What!" Kagome crashes into the room.

"I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what? She asks again.

"This." He bends his head until his lips meet his. Grabbing her hips he pulls her closer to him, until their nosey little boy comes to peep on them.

"I wanna kiss!"

"Shiro! I'm going to tickle you to death and I promise this is for real!" Inuyasha starts to chase the rambucious boy around the house.

"Boys stop that it's time for dinner!"

"Coming!" Inuyasha returns to the kitchen holding both Shiro and Kohanna. They all sit down and Inuyasha sets his little girlie in her booster seat. He starts to feed her, her baby food when Kagome asks for him to shut off the t.v.

"Should we get something for Sango?"

"I wanna get her a Balloon!"

"We will see baby." Kagome responds to the eluding child who desperatly tries to win an ongoing battle with a wet cloth as his mother wipes the rice from his face. Mean while Inuyasha is in the other room watching the remainder of the news.

"Famous and heroic Sesshomaru Taka... '

Oh here we go!' Inuyasha thinks mostly to himself.

"Was shot and instanly killed toda...

"KA...KA...KAGOME!!"

"What, What!? "

"Se..Se...Se..."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome instanly knew something had happened because Inuyasha had never cried in front of her.

"Come on Shiro. Time for bed." She took the children into their rooms and tucked them in.

"Inuyasha? Come on, lets go to our room." He took her hand which she hand opened for him to take.


	4. What!

SAD!!STILL NOT MINE!!

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome now sat in their dark room as Inuyasha explained what happened. "What wrong Inuyasha?"

"Se...Se...SE...SE..." He started to sob louder now.

"He what, Inuyasha?"

"He was murdered!"

"What! When?"

"This morning when that bank was robbed! He was called in and some guy ambushed him!!" More tears fell.

"Where was Rin?"

"I don't know!"

"Those bastards never called me to say anything!"

"They just called...Can we go?"

"Where babe?"

"To his funeral."

"When?"

"Na..ow..ow...ow"

"Yes, yes. Let me call ama for the kids ok?"

"Ok!"

"That's Terrible!"

"So can you?"

"Yes I'll be right there." Her mothers voice could be heard from the phone.

"Mama?"

"What babe?"

"Please don't tell Shiro."

"I won't."


	5. The Funeral

They stood over Sesshomaru's lifeless body and prayed for his soul.

"I can't belive that he's dead! I can't!"

"You don't have to Inuyasha, Because he isn't. He's still with us. Not physically, but mentally yes. Because of the memories we shared with hi, he is still with us."

"But what about Shiro! He loved Sesshomaru! Now what! What am I going to tell my son?"

"We will tell him when we get home. That way we get it over with and we can start to think of what we want to say to him." "

Yeah. Okay." Inuyasha said a few more prayers for his half brother and left just as they lowered his cascet. Tears could be seen cariening down his face as they walked back to the car.


	6. Tell The Truth!

"Mama! We're home!"

"Oh!" Her mother rounded the corner in the kitchen. "Welcome home! Did you see Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"How was he?"

"He looked peaceful. They lay him to rest like he asked, still in his unifourm."

"It's nice to hear they obeyed his wishes."

"Yes."

"Well, goodnight."

"Night Mama." As soon as her mother left they turned around to head to their room, but there stood the biggest obsticle.

"Mommy? Where's Uncle Fluffy?"

'Oh no!" The both of them thought simotaniously.

Kagome sat on the couch with her noisy little boy as he made humming noises and tried to put a hair accessorie in Kagome's hair.

"Shiro, baby look at mommy for a minute."

"What is it mommy?"

"Well daddy and I have just heard some very bad news."

"Is it about Uncle Fluffy?" Shiro had always called his Uncle that and refused to call him anything else for he was the one who got the little white dog that he clutched to his body and would never let go of.

"Yes baby, it is. You see Uncle Fluffy was hurt real bad."

"He's ok though, right?"

"No baby, I'm affraid not."

"Is he dead?" Tears could now be seen in everyones eyes.

"Yes baby, Uncle Fluffy is dead."

"Noooooooooo! He can't be!! Uncle Fluffy was a better cop than anyone!!"

"Oh Shiro." She held him closer to her than she ever had. "He's still here, he's still with us."

"How!?"

"He's in here." She pointed to the boys chest were his heart could be felt beating. It had also been a tickle spot, boy squealed and then sighed.

"Do you think he can still see us?"

"And hear us and he will watch us and protect us for forever now. You can talk to him whenever you want Shiro. Now back to bed."

"Ok." She carried him up stairs waited till he was done praying and tucked him back in.

In his room, waiting for Kagome to return, Inuyasha prayed to his half brother as well until the creak of their bedroom door aroussed him from his prayer.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Did we find out about rin?" Inuyasha asked for the poor orphaned girls sake.

"We will take her. "

"Dose she know?"

"Yes and she stopped speaking again."

"Poor girl, she trusted only him."

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

"It's alright. He's still with us."

" Do you need some comfort love or?"

"Not tonight. I don't think your little speech of yours' would make me feel comfortable while I make love to you, plus I'm to depressed."

"Ok."

"Will we see Miroku and Sango tommorow still?"

"We have to tell them."

"Right."

"For the mean time let's get some sleep."

"Yeah." They turned off the lights and wrapped up in each others arms for the night.


	7. The Hospital

"Shiro! Wake up! It's time to see Aunty Sango and Uncle Miroku at the hospital!"

The little boy yawned and got up to brush his teeth.Kohanna could be heard fussing about her booties as Inuyasha helplessly fought the battle with his daughter alone.

"Here Inuyasha, let me." He handed her the yellow booties.

"Why dose she react that way for me, but not you!?"

"Because I gave birth to her."

"So! If not for me she would be just like all the other unfertile eggs who ended up in one of your' bloody pads!"

"True, but I didn't know you used such bold words?."

Inuyasha blushed when he had remembered what he just blurted out in front of his incredebly beautiful and pregnant wife who carried the unborn children he had agreed to give her. Which he may have admitted that week how proud of the progress in growth the twins have acomplished, if not for the current events. Just a week ago they could smell and see everything on the outside. Now they can hear and move which meant a birthday was all to near. It scared him to think about it, For the first time they had a baby, it didn't go so well. He had overreacted and made an ass out of himself. But he didn't like seeing her in pain.

After his long absents do to the flashback moments, he just shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head, giving a loud "keh."

"Good. you're ok. You were gone for a long time there. I got scared."

Inuyasha blushed again this time with a "Feh."

"Love the use of the English language." When they were all ready they jumped into the car and made their way for the hospital.

Shiro was the first one to come running into the room. The boy was back to his normal self and no effects on him were visible from yeasterdays drepressions.

"Aunty Ango! Aunty Ango!!" He shriked and his sister Kohanna, who was currently being held by the argumentative Inuyasha who was bickering at his wife to use a wheelchair because she was so pregnant, repeated after her brother a happy "Go! Go!!"

"Hey guys!" Sango greated the unexpected guests while Miroku held his son and helplessly shushed the noisey crowd for the sleepy new borns sake. "It's so good to see you guys again!"

"Sango! How are you feeling!?"

"I'm fine! I'm sorry I didn't call!"

"It's okay! We're just happy you are okay!"

"Oh I'm fine now, but I still can't go home until next week."

"That's stupid!"

"I know!"

"Please quiet down!" Miroku was now on the edge as the new born could be heard fussing.

"Oh it's fine Miroku!"

"He needs rest."

"Don't worry Miroku. We'll keep it down."

Inuyasha reasured his friend as he set down the multitude of gifts in his hands and tried to balance Kohanna, who was climbing him like a tree. The rest of the kids, including Kohaku, Souta, Rin, Shiro, Shippo, Jiro, and Hiroshi, had left to play a game of tag on the elevators a long time ago. Although Kohaku and Souta weren't really playing, but more like trying to keep up as they supervised the rowdy bunch.

"So what's with Rin and where is Sesshomaru?" Sango asked looking puzzled.

"That's another reason we are here." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand as he sat down on one of the hospital chairs. She then sat down next to him.

"Oh no. Did something happen?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru was murrdered."

"How? When?" Both of them shot up right.

"Yesterday morining. There was a robbery at a bank and some asshole shot him in the back of the head." Inuyasha said this, now with fresh flowing tears.

"Inuyasha. I am so sorry." Before Sango could get out of the bed Inuyasha walked over and reciveda big hug and turned to miroku who was next.

"I am so, so sorry my friend." He said as he took his friend in a big hug. Sango again reached for Inuyasha, and once again, looking for sympathy, returned her hug.

"If there is anything we can do please tell us."

"Yes, thank you."

"So what about you Sango?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did the doctor say." Kagome pushed forcing the scoop out of her friend.

"Well they said that my blood pressure got a little high, but other than that I was fine."

"Was it a cesarean section?"

"Nope."

"Amazing Sango! You are so strong!"

"Well thank you! So how is it with your' twins?"

"They said that they may not develope fully, but my last ultra sound proved them wrong! They're both healthy and developed."

"Wow!"

"I know! I'm so proud!" The gossip lasted quite a while until Inuyasha thought about time to go. They said goodbyes and left for home.


	8. NARAKU?

Here is Naraku!! STILL NOT MINE!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

* * *

Whispers could be heard over the dance music in the club.

"Naraku, can we please leave! Pepole are staring!"

"Shut up!"

"Ok you don't have to be mean about it!"

"We leave when I'm done here."

"What are you doing anyways?"

"I have a propositoin on that sword."

"Not that again! We'll just end up in jail again!"

"After the bank robbery! If the cops find us we're more than just back in prison cells. We'll be dead!"

"That's nice! This was your idea in the first place! Lets break out of jail, real smooth!"

"Shut up wench! Do you want to go back!"

"Kagome!? Kagome?!"

"Shit! Naraku! It's Inuyasha! If he finds out that you killed his brother we're both dead!"

"Kagome there you a... But as he approached the woman he noticed that she was not Kagome. It was Kikyo!

"What are you doing out of jail!?"

"I'm free."

"Not you bitch! Naraku! You have a life setence on your head! Why are you out with the commoners instead of the demonic assholes?"

"Awww I can tell how much I've been missed!"

"Shut up you idiotic bafoon!"

"Still a monkey then am I? I suppose Shiro still takes me for one too then?"

"No, Because he now thinks of you as an ass like me!"

"Inuyasha there you a...Oh no! Shiro? Shiro?"

"Did you bring your whole family to a club to find out where their mommy worked before you started a family?"

"Shut up! Kagome is a beautiful wife!"

"Then why the strip club?"

"You moron! Her cousin works here! She needed a lift after her husband hit her."

"Oh so it does run in the family?"

"What does ass?"

"The whole whore buisness."

"I told you to stop calling my wife a whore!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "We don't need court right now."

"Okay."

"Let's leave the ass and his bitch be."

"Sure." They picked up Shiro and made sure that as they bumped into the perfect criminal cupole that he never touched any part of the two of them. "Why is he out of jail!?"

"I don't know, but we will find out."


	9. The Twins Are Here!

Warning! Very short. Sorry!! All that's happening is the twins are coming!

* * *

"Inuyasha! The twins are coming!" Kagome woke her husband up at 2 o, clock in the morning after a wave of pain hit her in the gut.

"What's wrong babe?" Inuyasha grogily asked not realizing what pain she was talking about.

"Inuyasha, the twins!!"

"OH! Um, what do we do?"

"GET MAMA!" She practically tore his head off before he could leave the room. He called her mother and ran back to the room after packing all the stuff in the car. He then picked her up and took her down stairs to put her in the car next. just as he got to the door it opened and in rushed mama. they didn't say anything to each other because she knew they had to get going.

Later they arrived at the hospital she was going to give birth at. The Tokyo Maternity Clinic. It was all about natural child birth, which Kagome strongly belived in. She wanted no medicines and no help. Just her and her husband.

"Oh!" Another wave of pain struck Kagome as the walked to the clinic.

"Kagome!"

"Uhhhhnnn.Ohhhhhh." They rocked back and fourth until she was sure she could walk again. This time they made it to the room and got all set up before the next contraction. She was standing up facing Inuyasha and he had his hands on her elbos helping to keep her up.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaa!Ohhhhhhhhh." She moaned into his chest as another contration fetered with her spine and back making it hurt to move. "Ohhhhhh."

"Shhhhh, Kagome, shhhhh."

"Ahhhhhh." Just then a nurse poked her head in the door.

"How is she?"

"She just broke her water and she is at 5cm."

"Good, good. That means she will be giving birth soon." And as if on cue Kagome felt the baby start to crown.

"Inuyashaaaaaaa!"

"Kagome! What's wrong?"

"They're coming!"

"Ok, babe, ok."

"Ohhhh! Help me into the water."

"Ok." Inuyasha helped his wife into the water and to his surprise she was right. The first babys' head was crowning.

"Kagome hun, push!"

"Huh? Ohhhh!" Kagome started on her breathing and began to push. In meir minutes the first baby emerged and Inuyasha had delivered the the boy and wrapped him up, followed by the second no later the a minute after. Inuyasha just stared in awe at the two healthy babies, but what really surprised him was one was a boy and the other was a girl! They have had faternal twins!

The boy, who was to be named Aiku, Had blackish blue hair like his fathers, but green eyes like his mothers. And the girl, who was to be named Aiko, had silver hair and yellow eyes. Nobody understood why this was, but Inuyasha instantly knew.

Sesshomaru had some how made it back to them in the fourm of new life, as their baby! Inuyasha shed as many tears as his body allowed. Kagome didn't think anyone could shed that many tears! The bath almost overflowed.

Kagome stayed the night in the hospital and Inuyasha went home to be with his son.

The next day Inuyasha took Shiro to be with his mommy and new siblings. Kohanna didn't like that she was the center of attention anymore and would cry for hours if you didn't acknowleg her. But Shiro just loved being able to brag to Shippo about how he had a brother and two sisters now. Shippo just turned his head and prtended not to hear, but Shiro knew he could and didn't give up the harassing. They all went home that night and got to sleep in their own beds again.


End file.
